Ramza Beoulve
Email: neo_alex@hotbox.ru Description Eye Color: Blue-Grey Hair Color: Brown/blonde Height: 6'4 Weight: 187 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History The name Beoulve is long forgotten amoungst the nobility of Cairhein. The last head of the Beoulve house, Draku Beoulve is believed to have been murdered by his younger brother - Logan, in an attempt to take over the family title. Ramza, however does not believe his father to be capable of such crime. Sure, Logan was rush at times, at his young age, but spilling your own blood is not something he would even think of. Logan's reputation came from his choice of a wife. Unlike the rest of the noble famalies, he had married an exotic dancer from Illian - Abi. Nine months later, Ramza was born, and two years after that, Logan was executed for his brother's murder. The estates were taken from the only remaining Beoulve, when he was but a kid, and the name purpously forgotten. There was no other way to raise the child, but for Abi to sell the only thing she had - her body. Even with the harsh treatment she recieved from her "employer", Abi knew that her son needed to be fed somehow, and she kept going. When Ramza was 10, his mother was stricken with a disease. Before her death, she talked a lot about Logan, and her love for him. She had asked Ramza to clear his father's name. The pledge made by a son to his mother forever remained in Ramza's heart. Growing up on the streets of Cairhein was harder then it may seem. Until 12, Ramza was accustomed to any dirty work available in the inns or on the street. One night changed it all, Ramza had overheard a conversation between some met at an inn. One of the men had been his mother's old "boss", and some of the things he said were not to Ramza's liking at all. That night, armed with a knife from the kitchen, Ramza had entered the man's room. But someone else had overseen the act - Sheinar Kapt, better known as the "Night Sword". This name soon would also pass on to Ramza. Sheinar was hired to kill this "women trader", but Ramza has beat him to it. Sheinar saw potential in the boy, and took him under his own protection and training. By the age of 16, Ramza has seen much death and heard much rumours about the upper class life of Cairhein. One day, upon the arrival to his room, Ramza found Sheinar in a pool of blood. The man was still alive, and he told Ramza that he was previously hired by some men, whom he suspected to be Darkfriends. Sheinar knew he shouldn't have messed with their affairs, but a lot of gold was on offer, so he completed the job. The clients, apparently did not want to pay the rest of the money, so they killed Sheinar. For nearly a year, Ramza has been searching for those who took Sheinar's life away. His only companions - the longsword left from Sheinar and a dagger aquired from under one of his victim's pillows. He has travelled from Andor to Tear in search of the Darkfriends. Eventually their track was lost. Ramza decided to become a Warder, to settle his own score with the Shadow, and in hopes that someday he will find those responsible for the deaths of his relatives and Sheinar. Thus began the quest of Ramza, the last of the house of Beoulves. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios